I Never Stopped
by RayBansandSkittles
Summary: Summary: At one time they were together and they were happy. Until he killed her best friend. At least he did in her eyes anyway. Now it seems as if fate is yanking them back together.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: At one time they were together and they were happy. Until he killed her best friend. At least he did in her eyes anyway. Now it seems as if fate is yanking them back together.**

**Aelita's P.O.V.**

I pulled my buzzing iPhone from my purse as I drove down the street.

_Did you get it?_

_Yeah Ulrich I got it. I'm on my way._

_Cool. I'll see you in twenty?_

_Yea-_

I screamed loudly when I felt another car slam into the left side of my car. My iPhone flew out my hand as I felt my inner self floating away, everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Aelita's P.O.V.

I woke up to see a bunch of cars and ambulances surrounding the area.

"What's going on?"

"You died."

I turned to see a woman dressed in regular clothes except she was transparent.

"Who are you?"

"I am your guardian angel."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was sent to take you over, but apparently you have unfinished business here." She motioned her arm towards my car and my friends.

I ran over to my friends. "You guys."

"They can't hear you Aelita." The angel shook her head.

"How did she die?" My best friend Yumi asked from Ulrich's arms.

"Texting and driving." The EMT responded.

"Who?" Yumi questioned as tears clouded her voice.

"An Ulrich Stern."

"ULRICH!" Yumi yelled jerking from Ulrich's arms."You're the reason Aelita is dead."

"No, no Yumi!"

"No you listen. You killed my best friend, my sister."

"Yumi." He called softly."No! Don't ever talk to me again! Don't ever call my name again. Because of you Aelita is dead."

"No, no, stop it!" I yelled getting between the two.

"It's not use Aelita." The angel told me.

"I have to try."I tried to push the walking Yumi back to Ulrich.

"I'll go try and talk to her." Jeremy offered.

I saw Ulrich fall to the ground with his knees to his chest.

"Buddy, it's not your fault. Aelita had the choice of texting back or not. It was all an accident. Yumi will come around." Odd tried sitting next to Ulrich.

"Yeah right." He snorted. "I just lost one of my best friends and because of that the best thing in my life. Yumi's right this is all my fault."

"No, Ulrich listen to Odd." I nudged Ulrich.

"Yumi!" I cried when she crumbled to the ground from tears Ulrich tried to go to her but Odd was pulling him back.

"Let her cool off. She's just as frustrated and sad as the rest of us." Ulrich just shook his head as silent tears fell down his and Odd's face.

"Look at what I did! Had I just waited to respond to Ulrich's text none of this would have happened." I cried into the arms of the angel.

"Everything happens for a reason, dear. Everything happens for a reason."We sat for a while as everyone left."What's your name?"

"Chloe."

"What now Chloe?"

"You can't pass over until all is right. I am your guardian angel and will stay with you until then."

"All is right? That's Yumi and Ulrich."

"Why them?"

"It's fate for Yumi and Ulrich to be together. They love each other like no other. They have to get back together. When they morn they're going to need each other." I answered.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: I posted this from my iPhone.

I Never Stopped Chapter 3

Aelita's P. O. V.

Chole and I sat on the hill together.

"So tell me about Yumi and Ulrich."

"What can I say? They're the most stubborn people on Earth. But they're perfect for each other. They love each other some much though." I answered looking down at the ground.

"What makes them so special though? I've been a guardian to many, many souls but I've never seen someone not pass over because of some teenage couple."

"Noo they're not some "teenage couple"." I disagreed shaking my head. "It's fate for them to be together. Have you ever been love?"

Chloe looked torn on rather or not to answer. "Yea."

"Then try to understand where I'm coming from. Young love is something special by itself. They were supposed to get married and have kids and be together forever-" I tried to hold back my sob.

Chloe lifted her hand as if she was going to comfort me but changed her mind.

I quickly wiped my eyes and turned to Chloe.

"So I'm really dead, huh?"

"Yep." My guardian angel answered with no emotion.

"This isn't exactly what I thought death would be like." I shrugged.

"What did you think it would be like?"

"I don't know to be honest. It's not something I thought about all the time, you know? I had everything going for me. I finally got my life together. I found a trust fund my dad left for me before he died. My dream school offered me a full scholarship. My grades were great, with a great boyfriend and great friends." I locked eyes with her before turning to the sunset.

"What about your life?"

"What?"

"Well you know about me. What was your life like? You know, before you died, I guess."

Chloe gripped a handful of her black hair before standing.

"Nothing." She snapped before clearing her throat. "I mean there's nothing to tell about my life. How about we go check on your friends?"

"Yea." I agreed ignoring her strange behavior. "Let's go see Odd."

She nodded and looking around I noticed we were in Odd's bedroom.

I saw Odd pacing around the room shouting.

"I wish I had told her. I wish I had told her that I loved her when I had the chance. And now she's gone. She's gone forever and I'll never get the chance to tell her how I felt. Never get the chance to kiss her or... Damn. "

"Who's he talking about?" I asked Chloe. "Is he talking about me "

"I think you know the answer to that."

I fell to the floor in shock. I couldn't believe it. Odd was in love with me. With me. Odd and I were best friends. We were partner in crimes. Bonnie and Clyde. Sure deep down in the back of my mind I knew I had feelings for him. But the front of my mind, the mind that remembered I had a boyfriend always pushed those feelings away. Now it was too late.

"It's too late to be upset now Aelita. It's over. Your life is over. You're dead now, cupcake."

Ouch. I turned around to face Chloe. Before I could say anything Odd had punched a wall. He had tears running down his face and blood running from his hand.

"Aelita's gone. Yumi and Ulrich aren't together anymore." He ran his hands through his hair before giving a dark laugh that was so unlike him.

I turned on my heel and ran from the house.

"Aelita, wait!"

"Go away Chloe. You are a cold hearted bitch. So how about you go be a guardian to someone else and let me miserable for the rest of eternity, okay? Okay."

"No can do baby girl. You need me. You can't pass over without me."

"Maybe I don't want to pass over!" I threw my hands in the air. "What more can happen? I'm already dead."

"Looks like you don't know everything after all." She tsked in a sing song voice. " If you don't pass over within the next month you disappear."

"What do you mean disappear?"

"I mean just that. I may be a cold hearted bitch, but I know how things work. If you don't pass over within the next month your soul disappears. No one knows where they go. Not Heaven or Hell. You basically just cease to exist."

My mouth went dry at the thought of just disappearing.

"And besides I couldn't leave you even if I wanted to. If you disappear so do I. It comes with the job description of being your guardian angel. So whether we like it or not we're in this together."

"I guess we are." And although I don't quite like that idea, the idea of me disappearing scared me more.


	4. Authors note

Hey you guys! Yeah as you can see this is not an update but is still very important.  
>My inbox is usually full with people asking me for help on their story or advice or whatever. Down below I'm going to post my yahoo messenger for anyone who still uses IM anymore. It just makes it easier for me to respond especially if we're going to be talking fairly often. I personally don't like the inbox on fanfiction. But I will still respond though if you PM me. And if anyone uses Aim I can post that too.<br>My yahoo: **jenny_wingate at y mail . com**  
>The next chapter is coming soon.<br>P.S my twitter is at **01jenny97 **and I'll start posting about what's happening with my stories also.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n I just want to say thanks to Noble Scotsman. You're awesome and gave me some much needed advice!

Aelita's P. O. V  
>Chloe and I sat at the top of the ferris at an abandoned amusement park.<br>"So I guess I'm sorry about being, as you so delicately put it, "a cold hearted bitch"." Chloe apologized shrugging.  
>"It's okay I guess." I shrugged also not really in the mood to talk. "I was just upset."<br>"I'm just not good at this."  
>"This what? Being a guardian angel?"<br>"Well yeah. You're the first person I've ever been responsible for."  
>Sighing I ran my fingers through my pink hair. "Could I ask you something?"<br>"Yeah shoot." She nodded looking down.  
>"What exactly is a guardian angel per say?"<br>"Well for starters I'm not God. I don't know everything. Guardian angels like I said are sent to help souls finish their business on Earth to pass over."  
>"What happens when I pass over?"<br>"I get reassigned to another soul. And it goes over and over for eternity."  
>"Well how do you become a guardian angel?" I bit my lip playing with my fingers.<br>"Why so curious all of a sudden?"  
>"Just you know asking."<br>"Well it's not something you can choose. You know when you die and become a soul except you have wings, a halo and all that jazz." She waved her hand around relaxed.  
>"How come I can't see your wings and halo?"<br>"Only souls who've passed over can see them. And you know God and the other guardian angels."  
>"Oh." Gripping my hair I turned to Chloe. "Do you ever find out if the soul you're assigned to gets into Heaven or Hell?"<br>"Is Little Miss Perfect afraid she might not get into Heaven?"  
>"For one that's not my name. I thought we were passed the name calling? And for two I just would like to know."<br>"Well some angels say they know in their heart whether the souls get into Heaven or not. But since you're my first I guess we'll have to see and find out. Don't worry you'll be going to Heaven."  
>"How do you know? You don't know me."<br>"I don't need to. I can see your aura. It's white which means your heart is pure." Chloe looked me in the eyes running her fingers through her thick curly hair. "I just wish my aura was pure like that."  
>"What color is yours?"<br>"Probably a dingy color." She shrugged. "Angels don't have an aura though."  
>"I don't think you're so bad." I gently bit my nails. "Just a little rough around the edges is all."<br>"Umm thanks I guess." She nodded bash fully.  
>We looked down to see Yumi stomping around the amusement park. I looked closer and noticed she had tears streaming down her face.<br>"God I hate Ulrich so much. If he hadn't texted her she would still be here." She feel to her knees sobbing. "But I love him so much. I never stopped."  
>My heart broke at my best friend hurting so much.<br>"Chloe-"  
>"Don't talk. Just listen."<br>"I love him so much. But my best friend is gone." She shook her head still crying on the ground.


End file.
